


Too Lost In You

by BrokePerception



Category: Junior (1994)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of the scene in which Diana and Alex first made love to each other. Diana/Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Lost In You

The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Too Lost In You._ I don't own anything; it belongs to Sugababes.

* * *

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything_

_'Cause this love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break the spell_

_I can't even try_

Diana looked back at him with her twinkling, clear blue eyes; determination was very visible within them. Slowly, he reached out to trace the curves of her thin, red lips with a thumb. Apparently, she didn't need more of a cue to lean up and touch lips. The simple, loving gesture easily spiraled out of control.

Alex found himself being lead backwards towards the bed. Sooner than he would have anticipated, he could feel the hard oak wood of the bed frame against his knees. Before he could actually contain it, she was upon his lap, straddling him, but very careful for his protruding abdomen, yet still kissing him as if her life depended on it. It seemed to him that this woman fully well knew what she wanted. Him. He secretly thought about the possibility that she hadn't only wanted to sleep with him because of her sometimes old-fashioned interpretations.

_I'm in over my head_

_You got under my skin_

_I got no strength at all_

_In the state that I'm in_

_And my knees are weak_

_And my mouth can't speak_

_Fell too far this time_

She moaned out loud at the feel of Alex's lips devouring her throat, most likely in such way that it would be leaving marks in the morning. She didn't care; only one thing mattering to her at that moment. Them. Alex and she, and that little one in his tummy.

Her warm hands were resting upon his muscled chest, to keep herself from crushing his huge abdomen. It didn't really make it simple for them to make out.

She could see Alex's fruitless attempts at trying to move them both further up into the bed. Frankly, their unborn Junior was a bit in the way.

Dr. Diana Reddin, however, was someone who usually didn't let anyone else tell her what she should or shouldn't do, and that included even their unborn child. She had already bumped into a lot of protest from different sides during her short scientist's career, because of her will to persist; always being so strong and headstrong . She never listened to these people saying that women should just learn how to do the laundry instead. She hadn't given up then and she wasn't going to now, either. She wanted this man, pregnant or not.

Diana slowly released him, before climbing from his lap and crawling further up in bed, holding out her hand for him. Alex looked at her gratefully, taking her perhaps dry yet warm hand, silently accepting the clumsy scientist's offer to help him. Her hand caught into the fake dark blond hairs of the female wig, and pulled it off, tossing it far away before reaching out to unclip the earrings as hastily. She stretched out her left arm to put them on the nightstand, but accidentally knocked over the bedside lamp instead.

"Oops," it sounded, Diana's hand opening around the earrings, carelessly dropping them where the bedside lamp had stood just a minute earlier, before leaning over the edge of the bed to gather the bloody object and place it back upon the nightstand.

It didn't quite look like before, even though she couldn't precisely put her finger on what might have been different before she had collided with the lamp due to her extreme clumsiness. Diana felt his hands on her sides in the spur of the moment, sensually un-tucking her blouse as she closed her eyes at the now slightly more familiar becoming touches.

Slowly, Alex's hands skidded over the fabric of her blouse towards the gentle, subtle swells of her breasts. She moaned out, as he started unbuttoning her shirt from behind, making goose bumps of lust rise anywhere where he had touched her skin with bare hands.

His lips tenderly nuzzled in the back of her neck, going down along her spine with each button undone, allowing the material to slide further down her body inch by inch, exposing more of the soft, pearly white English skin.

She didn't know how much longer that she would be able to take this. He was setting her skin on fire by his finger tips, and mouth, even though the caresses seemed to run far deeper than that… touching her into the core.  
 _  
Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you_

Moments later, the two crazy scientists had managed to get one another undressed without any more accidents, and had gotten themselves in one of the weirdest positions ever as could have been expected from such deadly combination like the two of them: a pair consisting of a clumsihead that occasionally ended up throwing something in someone else's food – whether it was a high heeled shoe or a small piece of lobster – and an extremely pregnant man.

Diana was lying there on her back in bed, while Alex lay on his side perpendicularly towards her. Slowly, he lead one of her legs over his shoulder, kissing his way towards the centre of her core. Instinctively, she spread her legs wider for him at the unfamiliar, wet touch of his tongue tenderly running down the inner side of one soft fold.

She now grasped as much of the covers around her as possible between her clenched fists, clutching tighter with each moment passing, especially when his tongue slipped in between her folds, wetting her more than she already was by sliding up and down along the oh so sensitive, pink flesh.

His mouth stilled at her clitoral hood, covering it with his lips and sucking hard, giving her the ecstasy she had longed so much to feel once upon a lifetime; and that time was now. She had been with some guys in the past, but never ever had she felt like this before; never ever had she felt so aroused and downright… lost in someone.

"Oh Alex… don't you dare not… go on…" she moaned out as a whispered threat, back arching.

_Well you whispered to me_

_And I shiver inside_

_You undo me and move me_

_In ways undefined_

_And you're all I see_

_And you're all I need_

_Help me baby_

_Help me baby_

"Let go," Alex whispered, squeezing her well swollen clitoris in between his lips.

Diana simply couldn't contain it anymore, starting to convulse under his delightful touches. She bit down on her lower lip trying to hold back a scream. It would get them in huge trouble. What if anyone discovered that 'Alexandra', Larry's 'wife' in advanced state of pregnancy, was sleeping with another woman?

The crazy, young scientist chuckled mildly to herself, still trying to take deep breaths to come down from her flight into orgasm. This man's actions should be considered illegal; for making her head spin the way it did and feel so vulnerable under his touches. It should be considered illegal to do this to a woman, and punished for life. This one man should be cuffed to her side for the rest of his days.

Her fingers were combing gently through Alex's hair, his head resting upon her lower abdomen and eyes directed towards her. She smiled shyly at him, cheeks flushed ever so subtly. One would need a very wild imagination to guess what the two of them had been up to, even though both of them carried the evidence clearly.

_'Cause I'm slipping away_

_Like the sand to the tide_

_Flowing into your arms_

_Falling into your eyes_

_If you get too near_

_I might disappear_

_I might lose my mind_

Diana wondered whether she might have lost her mind at that height of pleasure. She couldn't think straight at this moment anymore. It felt just like all of her strains and worries had been lifted by some powerful yet unknown force, and drained her from her well used logical reasoning which she had gathered over the years.

A feeling of pure happiness had now welled up into her chest, expanding it until she thought she was going to burst any instant, even though what had been left on her of scientific instincts, told her reassuringly that that chance was particularly small.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you_

A warm, very gentle hand hesitantly reached out to rest upon his lower abdomen, wondering if she maybe could be able to feel the little human being inside. When she found that she wasn't having any luck, Diana slowly moved to retreat her hand in disappointment.

Alex however covered her small, feminine hand with his larger one, keeping it in place as he started whispering sweet promises of how much he really loved her; how much she and her love actually meant to him.

Junior abruptly interrupted the conversation between her parents by sending a few good pushes in the area of Diana and Alex's entwined hands.

Diana's laughter filled his ears like sweet honey.

_I'm going crazy in love for you, baby_

_I'm going down like a stone in the sea_

_Yeah, no one can rescue me_

_Oooh, my baby_

_Oooh, baby, baby_

Alex's waist was hugged in between her knees as she straddled him, fidgeting and nibbling on her lower lip, unsure about whether this position would be quite comfortable enough for him and their baby.

"Diana, it's fine," he said, soulful eyes looking back into hers to reassure her. Calmly, both of his hands ran down her spine, her eyes closing instinctively as a response, before resting upon her hips, bringing them back and forth.

Quite easily, Diana managed to follow the rhythm without his help, hips grinding into one another as the two of them worked as one to grasp that jolly feeling of climax. She even succeeded in picking up their pace; that invisible line of culmination coming closer and closer…

Hands squeezed one another tightly as both crazy scientists forced themselves to look at each other, trying to make it even better than it already would be. The oh so desired explosion came, and sounds of pleasure then exhaustion mingled into the otherwise silent bedroom. Diana slowly lowered her head upon his chest, still careful not to crush Junior in the process.

Alex quietly smoothed her honey blond hair back, then tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, the smile upon his lips never fainting.

Diana lightly kissed his hand, smiling as she couldn't keep her eyes from closing.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you_


End file.
